


his religion

by kenmas_wap



Series: HQ nsfw [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Haikyuu - Freeform, Idolatry?, M/M, Smut, haikyuu oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmas_wap/pseuds/kenmas_wap
Summary: there, on his bed, lies his false god
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: HQ nsfw [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039186
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	his religion

Kuroo opened his eyes and stared at the small slender body beneath him. Kenma’s body glistened with sweat from their passionate lovemaking. The purple and red marks upon his skin seemed to glow, creating a beautiful and stark contrast, like black ink splattered upon a pure white canvas. 

Kenma’s skin seems even more pale against the white bedsheets, the pale moonlight reflecting off his skin, making him look like a glowing angel. 

Kuroo stopped what he was doing, causing Kenma’s eyes to flutter open. 

“W-What happ-,” Kenma started to ask in a hoarse voice, most likely the result of endless moaning and yelling .

“Shhh baby,” Kuroo whispered, pressing a finger to Kenma’s swollen lips. He starts to press feather light kisses, trailing them from his neck all the way down to his thighs. He enjoys watching the smaller squirm from such a simple gesture. 

Kuroo looks back up at Kenma, only to find Kenma staring back at him. The back of his hand lightly resting against his forehead, face flushed, and pupils blown to almost half a size larger. 

Something in Kuroo snaps. He makes his way back up to rest his head beside Kenma’s and whispers in a silky deep voice.

“Ready?” Kenma can only whimper, eyes closed as his body shivers in anticipation of what will come next. 

Kuroo enters Kenma’s body once again and sets a quick pace. Kenma’s whines and whimpers are mixed with Kuroo’s grunts of pleasure, both filling up the spacious bedroom once again. 

“Say my name, kitten.”

“Ku-Kuroo,” Kenma manages to moan out. 

“No, my name, kitten, my given name,” Kuroo growls.

“Tet-Testsuro, I-I’m close.” Knema’s eyes are squeezed shut. 

They’re both close. They feel the familiar hot coil in the bottom of their stomachs, tightening more and more. 

“Come with me kitten,” Kuroo whispers just loud enough for Kenma to hear. 

He presses his body against Kenma’s and with a few more thrusts, the tight coil in their stomachs snap with a great intensity. As Kuroo rides out both their highs, he can’t help but admire his beautiful lover. 

Kuroo pulls out, admiring the sight of his cum slowly oozing out of Kenma’s abused hole. He leaves to go start a warm bath and when he comes back into the room, he lifts the smaller off the bed bridal style and places him in the warm water. 

Kuroo gets in too, and as he’s washing Kenma, he finds himself admiring his lover once again.

Kuroo’s hands trace all over Kenma’s body.

His neck, covered with splatters of purple and red. His swollen pink nipples, a bite mark surrounding the right one. His chest, lighting falling and rising. His hips that sported dark marks from Kuroo gripping too hard. His milky smooth thighs, covered with dark purple hickeys and various bite marks. And his entrance. 

‘This is my altar, and you, my love, are my false god.’

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! This is my first time writing anything pertaining to smut so yeah it's pretty bad lol. Thanks for reading and please tell me what I can improve on in terms of my writing!! Hope you're having a great day/afternoon/evening! 
> 
> (P.S. Remember to drink water and take care of yourself. You are loved <3 )


End file.
